A Twilight Halloween
by SomethingDeep
Summary: Bella wants to have a fun halloween with all her friends but no one seems interested. She decides to get Edward to help her convince them but will it be worth wearing the costumes he picks out for her?


Halloween was just around the corner and it seemed like no one had any interest in it. I for one, loved Halloween. I loved getting dressed up and going out and just having a good time with friends. Since no one seemed to care, I decided to convince everyone that this would be a really fun time. I knew that if I got Edward on my side everyone else would be easier to convince.

When I got to the Cullens house I could hear the soft notes of the piano playing inside. I drifted in as quietly as I could so that Edward would keep playing. I came up behind him with a back hug. I loved hearing him play; it was always so beautiful. He finished the piece and turned to give me a quick peck on the lips (so I didn't get too excited). We just smiled at each other for a moment before I remembered my original purpose for coming over.

"Hey Edward, I really want to do something fun with everyone for Halloween, you'll help me won't you?" I gave him my best pout, and I could tell from the softening of his gaze that I was going to get my way.

"Of course Bella, I'm sure everyone would love to celebrate with you. What is it that you want to do though?"

"Well I was thinking we could all dress up in costumes and go out trick or treating."

Edward grinned at me, clearly liking the idea, "That sounds great, I even have some ideas for good costumes, but you have to promise that you'll wear whatever I pick out."

I was bursting with happiness, I knew Edward would be able to convince everyone. "Oh Bella, we should invite the wolves as well, I'm sure they'd enjoy this." My surprise must have showed because he chuckled and said, "I'm still worried about your safety of course, but I have a plan so that I won't have to worry too much."

Normally such words would make me think Edward was up to somethink I wouldn't like, but I was too happy about the whole plan to care. Edward convinced the rest of the Cullens easily enough as Alice had already told them about everything. He even convinced the wolves who even chuckled at whatever he said which made me start to worry about what the costumes could be. I hadn't asked because he gave in so easily and I didn't want to jinx it. Now all I could think about was what Edward planned. Ugh, it's probably something extra ridiculous. These vampires have such a weird sense of humor.

It was finally Halloween and everyone was getting ready. The plan was to meet up at my house and then start trick or treating from there. Edward went to get my costume from the car, so I am trying to prepare myself so that my reaction won't be too bad. I just know this is going to be outrageous. Then Edward walked back in and my jaw dropped.

"I'm not wearing that."

Edward just smiled and held it out to me. I knew I wasn't going to win this fight but I can still be annoyed about it. I stomped around taking the costume and shoving him out of the room. The bastard just laughed. I can hear everyone arriving downstairs laughing at their costumes which made me curious enough to venture downstairs despite my embarrassment over my costume. All talking stopped when I walked in. I'm glad for the mask now that I'm blushing.

"That's sick!" Seth spoke up first looking awed by my costume.

"Yeah Bells, you look badass." Jacob was the next to comment.

Everyone else nodded in agreement while Edward was looking smug. "Alright its cool but I'm still not happy with you!" My voice came out weird because of the mask and Edward just shrugged and smiled. It was then that I noticed everyone's costumes. The Cullens were all dressed like they just walked out of a Dracula movie while the wolves had fur sprouting all over them with ridiculous fangs sticking out of their mouths like they were for that old movie Wolfman. I burst out laughing, it couldn't be helped, and the whole situation was too much. That set everyone else off laughing as well.

"This is going to be so awesome." I let out between laughs.

"Yeah, especially with Iron Man around to protect the town from us monsters." Jake snorted.

"How'd you even get that thing?" Emmett asked.

We all looked to Edward who just smirked and said, "I know a guy." I just shook my head at him, he could be such a turd sometimes. "Alright let's get moving! I want at least a 5 year supply of candy after tonight." I ginned at the Cullens who were going to give me any candy they got. We all then filled out the door, everyone getting along and laughing together. It was going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
